


Name Five Characters Who Would Love To Attend A Family Reunion

by Oshun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This stated out as a Fannish Friday Five on Live Journal and then I decided to share, as it actually could fit the SWG 5th Birthday "Five Things" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Five Characters Who Would Love To Attend A Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This one came up just as I was starting to think of the winter holidays and family obligations.

I presume it's even a touchier question if one is a Finwëan. Poor Caranthir! He has managed to annoy a cross-section of his relatives. He doesn't seem the fuzzy, cuddly type to me either, although I am willing to be proved wrong. Of course--looking at you, Curufin and Celegorm--he never actually hurt any of his cousins!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/heartofoshun/pic/001752ct/)

  
  
**So, here is my first tier of a guest list for a family reunion of the bigger-than-life Noldorin princes:**   
  
1) **Fingon** \- obviously! Was there anyone among the Finwëans who didn't get along with Fingon? (Perhaps Fëanor, but let's assume Fëanor is not interested in this reunion.) Both sides of the Fëanor/Fingolfin split seemed to have stayed in contact with Fingon. And the House of Finarfin seems to have liked him a lot as well.   
  
2) **Maedhros** \- it got rockier for him as time went on, but as long as he was present in a given situation, and apparently had Fingon at his back, he seemed to get along well enough with everyone and be able to keep the blows at bay among the more contentious members of his extended family (even if it meant he had to hold Caranthir in a neck lock).   
  
3) **Finrod** \- Lord Golden Sunshine personified. Never said 'no' to anybody--his biggest virtue and his ultimate downfall.   
  
4) **Maglor** \- he doesn't pick fights and is generally more or less oblivious to what is happening around him.   
  
5) **Aredhel** \- what is a party without this woman?   
  
All righty then! The rest of the cousins can show up on the assumption that a cabal of the top three peacemakers listed above will take care of the seating arrangements. Maybe Aredhel would agree to keep Curufin and Celegorm company, seated alone as they would be at that little table in front of the kitchen door. But somebody really needs to get Turgon drunk early in the evening; he is so much nicer to be around three sheets to the wind.


End file.
